Falling in Romance
by darkmaho
Summary: Kami sama… ¿Que ocurriría si un ángel y un demonio se enamoran¿Y si el demonio quiere poseer al ángel?...


**FALLING IN ROMANCE**

Kami-sama… ¿Que ocurriría si un ángel y un demonio se enamoran¿Y si el demonio quiere poseer al ángel?...

_Quiero verte Syaoran… no importa si por ello pierdo la luz que me fue concedida…_

Debo expiar el pecado que he cometido y aunque te deseo no se como hacer para borrar el pasado que me ha marcado…

One shot S&S

DEDICADO A MI KOHAI: YUUKO 15 (GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!!)

ACLARACION

CUANDO ENCUENTREN UNAS COSAS ENTRE COMILLAS"" SON PENSAMIENTOS Y VAN ASI

"SYAORAN"

_"SAKURA"_

**"KAMI"**

QUEDA POR DECIR QUE CCS NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, LES PERTENECEN A LAS MARAVILLOSAS CLAMP, Y ESTA HISTORIA FUE HECHA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO, SOLO POR MERA DIVERSION.

Perdidos entre la luz del día y la oscuridad de la noche, están los sirvientes de cada una de las fuerzas del mundo: por un lado los ángeles, protectores de la luz de Dios, obsequiados con el poder para proteger la cantidad de esta que hay en las almas de las personas y por otro lado los demonios, productores e incitadores de oscuridad en los corazones de los humanos, ambas razas siempre disputando las almas que pueden ir al cielo o al infierno, queriendo siempre llevar mas y mas gente hacia su bando.

Generalmente, según las acciones cometidas y las cosas que hayan dejado pendientes, las almas de algunas personas se vuelven ángeles o demonios, dependiendo de la cantidad de maldad que tuvieran en vida y hacia donde se inclinaba mas la balanza, esto, sin evitar que por algunos errores personas que tuvieron una vida recta y pacifica hayan arruinado todo lo que habían sembrado en un desesperado momento de locura inducido por los consejos dañinos de algún demonio en la ultima noche de su vida.

Se dice que después de causar el daño, el alma es desprendida de su cuerpo y el demonio que incito el acto toma posesión del cuerpo, viviendo la vida de la persona y ocupando su puesto en sociedad, mientras el alma es llevada a juicio y se le da a escoger dos caminos: vivir en la oscuridad eterna o convertirse en un demonio para ayudar a arrastrar mas gente al lado del mal.

Estas almas buscando saciar su sed de venganza o simplemente queriendo causar mas daño a aquellos que rodeaban al objeto de su caída, cometen actos atroces, impedidos siempre por los ángeles que ayudan en lo posible a la persona involucrada.

Aunque hay gente que se queda en la oscuridad, también son transformados en demonios, estos no son liberados al mundo hasta que les hacen creer que no hay salvación posible para la atrocidad cometida y cometen mal creyendo que todo esta perdido, y sin embargo sin dejar morir esa esperanza de obtener la expiación de su pecado y ser alcanzados por la misericordia del Ser Supremo que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe.

En las calles de Tomoeda se rumoraba que la noche del primero de abril, un chico de ojos ambarinos había asesinado a sangre fría a su novia, luego de una fiesta que hicieron en honor al cumpleaños numero 18 de la muchacha en cuestión, el nombre del chico era Li Syaoran, y al parecer iba bastante borracho como para notar la atrocidad que había cometido cegado por los celos al ver a su novia besándose con su mejor amigo.

La había apuñalado treinta veces en el tórax y cayó inconsciente sobre su cuerpo, llenándose de la tibia sangre que a cada segundo salía vertiginosamente del cuerpo de la pálida muchacha, llevándose también su vida a medida que se impregnaba en la ropa del muchacho.

A la mañana siguiente, los encontraron tendidos en el suelo y el muchacho al abrir los ojos reconoció la escena del crimen y sintiendo el peso de su culpa, se dio muerte frente a los incrédulos ojos de los espectadores que vieron como dirigía la navaja a su cuello y de un corte limpio y certero corto sus venas yugulares y sus arterias carótidas, salpicando de sangre a los presentes y cayendo exánime sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha casi de inmediato.

El suceso fue la comidilla de los diarios de todo el país, y la familia del muchacho tuvo que viajar desde Hong Kong hasta la isla nipona, para reclamar el cuerpo y ofrecer una disculpa a la familia de la chica, sintiendo la vergüenza de que el próximo líder de su clan y heredero de una vasta fortuna haya cometido semejante fechoría, obedeciendo al instinto mas animal de todos, cegando su conciencia por el sentimiento menos racional: lo celos.

La chica había sido una dulce japonesa de sonrisa cálida y olor a cereza, era admirada por todos los habitantes de la ciudad y se rumoraba que pronto se iba a casar con el joven Li, que era su novio desde hacia casi 6 años, eran la pareja perfecta y su relación daba la impresión que no tenia ninguna clase de obstáculo, pero con lo sucedido, parece que todo no era color de rosa y el misterio que llevo al joven a esta acción tan desastrosa se había ido con el mismo a la tumba. Ahora ya no verían a aquel par de jóvenes dar sus paseos matutinos o sus constantes demostraciones deportivas, los ojos verdes de la muchacha no verían la luz de otro día ni su cabello castaño reflejaría el sol de medio día, su nombre quedaría grabado en los corazones de los que la llegaron a conocer: Kinomoto Sakura.

El día del funeral parecía burlarse de la suerte negra de la chica, brillaba con esplendor totalmente inusual y no se asomaba ninguna nube en el horizonte, su familia enfundada en trajes negros, lloraba desconsolada, sin entender aun la partida de un ser tan amado, su madre cayo desmayada en los brazos de su desolado esposo en cuanto el féretro de la muchacha era cubierto por la tierra del cementerio, mientras su hermano apretaba los puños sintiendo la rabia sorda y la impotencia al no poder hacer nada para traerla de vuelta.

El día trascurrió lentamente y la familia se retiro cuando ya estuvo bien entrada la noche, sin fijarse que el alma de la muchacha estaba sentada en su lapida observándolos con tranquilidad inmutable, tocando la loza fría que marcaba el lugar donde yacía su cuerpo y que sellaba en letras doradas su antiguo nombre.

-¿Por qué ocurrió esto?, Syaoran… nunca te creí capaz… yo te amé con todo mi ser y eso que viste solo fue un error… el me beso por accidente, yo no quise ni tampoco el y se disculpo después de eso, aun así me gustaría decirte que te perdono y no te guardo rencor, nunca podía hacerlo… -y sin mas desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche elevándose en un rayo de luz a los cielos.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo del chico era crenado y su cenizas esparcidas al mar como castigo a su conducta, no se alzaría ninguna tumba ni un recordatorio de su existencia en ese clan, el espíritu miraba resignado la escena, sin dejar de lado la culpabilidad que inundaba en ese momento el pequeño trozo de alma que estaba aun consciente de la realidad. Bajo la cabeza resignado y se dirigió al demonio que había causado ese desastre.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-Si.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eras demasiado perfecto, un objetivo muy valioso para regalar a mi amo.

-¿Y por que tenia que herirla¿Por qué ella¿Por qué la persona que mas amo?

-Porque el crimen seria mas mundano – soltó una risilla aguda – el amor no existe ¿Lo sabes?, es un invento de los seres de la luz para decir que las personas se comporten como idiotas.

-¿Y el sentimiento que esa chica me inspiraba que era?

-Es un apego, como decirlo, atracción carnal.

-Pero yo nunca la toque.

-Eso es lo menos importante, tu imaginación lo deseaba ¿no?

-Si.

-Con eso basta.

-Ya veo… sin embargo, el dolor no se aparta de mí.

-Ya pasara, con el tiempo ni siquiera sentirás o recordaras lo que ocurrió ya veras, ahora haz tu decisión¿Quieres seguir con esto o ir a la oscuridad por un tiempo?

-Oscuridad, ahora mismo, solo quiero olvidar esta vida, olvidar mí pasado, mi presente y el dolor que me agobia.

-Esta bien - y desaparecieron bajo la sombra de un edificio.

Los años pasaron y el incidente fue quedando en el olvido poco a poco, dejando un sabor amargo en la memoria de los seres queridos de ambos, pero sin tener algún deseo de venganza o rabia, ya que estos dos fueron curándose con el tiempo, dejando detrás suyo una suave melancolía y un recuerdo vago que fue sellándose para evitar mas sufrimiento.

_"Te amo en el silencio de mis plegarias, deseo que el destino no haya sido cruel con tu alma y que algún día Kami-sama se apiade de ti, el amor profundo que sentía por ti no se ha ido y a medida que pasa el tiempo siento mas y mas la urgencia de verte, hablar contigo, saber como estas, te extraño, no sabes cuanto y añoro el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos cara a cara, se que debes estar asustado, pero no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste, lo he tomado como simplemente ese era nuestro destino, vuelve a mi por favor, es la suplica que mi corazón te hace desde que comencé este entrenamiento y hoy el ultimo día del mismo, sigo en pie con mi deseo de buscar tu alma y obtener el perdón para ti"_

El hermoso ángel estaba en pie al lado del árbol de la vida, con las manos juntas dando una plegaria silenciosa por el dueño de sus pensamientos, aquel que la había asesinado, aquel que había robado todo lo que le era preciado, incluyendo su puro y hermoso corazón. Fue llamada para descender a la Tierra y buscar el perdón de las almas que se estaban perdiendo, seguía con su nombre en vida y conservo también la apariencia y el carácter de esta.

Extendió sus alas y voló a Tomoeda, a visitar la ciudad donde vivió, a ver si podía encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos, si podía aunque fuera cruzar una palabra con el, verlo de lejos, no sabia que había sido de el, solo recordaba la cara de dolor que tenia cuando le dio la primera cuchillada.

Flash back+++

Sakura se hallaba frente a la luz cegadora de su jefe, que la había convocado para que empezara con su trabajo ese mismo día.

-Sakura-san, tu nombre en la tierra se cambiara por el de Kiyoko Miyasaki, tendrás que seguir y servir de ángel guardián de esta chica – apareció frente a ella la silueta delicada de una chica que no tendría mas de 20 años de edad, ojos amatista profundos y cabellos de ébano que caían suavemente en bucles hasta su cintura, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente y tenia en su rostro una expresión amable y cansada – tiene leucemia, así que muy pronto morirá, tu deber es evitar que algún demonio se acerque, para evitar que se suicide antes de que llegue su hora, en este momento esta afrontando una crisis depresiva severa, puesto que su familia murió en un accidente automovilístico y su novio la dejo hace poco por una voluptuosa modelo estadounidense. Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Entendido, señor ¿No me conocerá nadie?

-En absoluto, no tiene por que, tu aspecto no es el mismo, ser ángel ha cambiado un poco tu fisonomía, nos encargaremos de que en tu forma visible te cambie el color de los ojos.

-Se lo agradecería… además… me gustaría que fueran ámbar… por favor…

-Eso es lo de menos, Sakura-san hay que salvar el alma de esa chica, te lo confío mucho.

-Si, Yue-sama…

Fin Flash back+++

Se instaló en la casa que le asignaron, tomando el empleo de secretaria de uno de los empresarios más grandes del país, y entablo pronto una amistad con la joven Tomoyo que trabaja también ahí.

Sin embargo algo llamo su atención: su jefe. Era un tipo alto, de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes, endemoniadamente atractivo y según se había enterado había escalado muy rápido en la empresa por su capacidad increíble de producir dinero con una inversión primaria bastante baja. Su nombre: Suzaku Tsukishiro, estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero debía cerciorarse de donde.

Los días pasaban y cada vez veía empeorar la situación de Tomoyo, debía estar muy cerca puesto que aun no había logrado desenmascarar al demonio que estaba intentando hacerla caer en tentación y por tanto cometer un error. Tampoco había podido encontrar rastro alguno de Syaoran, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Cierta noche la invitaron a un coctel de la empresa donde trabajaba, algo así como un cierre de negocios con una empresa importante y ella como buena secretaria debía asistir por si a su jefe se le ocurría pedir algo o por si necesitaba algún dato preciso. Tomoyo también fue invitada y como era tan linda fue asediada por varios hombres al igual que Sakura, ahora Kiyoko para todo aquel que la conociera, dificultando el trabajo del ángel y haciéndole más pesada su misión.

Fue un momento en que su jefe la invitó a bailar, en que mirándolo por unos instantes a sus ojos vio un brillo asesino en su mirada verde, un brillo rojo que no correspondía a un humano común y entonces lo supo, el demonio que intentaba hacer caer a Tomoyo no era otro que el renombrado Suzaku Tsukishiro, evitó la mirada penetrante de su rival, pero se sintió arrinconada cuando el le cogió el mentón e hizo que levantara su rostro y lo mirara.

-Me has descubierto ¿Verdad ángel? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si.

-Me alegra, a partir de ahora todo será más divertido – ronroneo cerca del oído de la chica

-No digas nada demonio, eso no te será posible – contesto ella abrazándolo por el cuello, no podía echarlo a un lado, porque si algo debía saber hacer era mantener las apariencias de un súbito romance entre jefe y secretaria, de lo contrario, el escándalo generado por esa ardua fila de paparazis l alejaría del objetivo de su misión.

-Eso esta por verse… _"querida mía"_ – contestó acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la muchacha.

-¿Es una declaración de guerra? – estaban respirando ya el mismo aire y al mas mínimo movimiento sus labios se tocaban.

-Si lo pones de esa manera… entonces si.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo, porque al fondo Tomoyo había sufrido una recaída y había caído desmayada en los brazos de su impresionado parejo de baile que no hacia nada más que gritar como niña. El chico soltó a su funcionaria y se dirigió rápidamente a la amatista, la alzó en sus brazos y la condujo a su carro donde su secretaria ya lo esperaba, deposito a Tomoyo en la parte de atrás con Kiyoko, prendió el coche y fue al hospital, donde inmediatamente canalizaron a la chica y le infundían líquidos, sin transfundirla, porque el riesgo seria aumentado y las posibilidades de vida se verían disminuidas, Tomoyo sufría Leucemia Mieloide Crónica y en ese momento estaba en etapa de crisis, escuchaban al fondo algo de que tenía 60 por ciento de blastos en sangre, pero a la larga no entendían nada de lo que los médicos parloteaban.

Cuando la chica estuvo por fin estable, ambos salieron del hospital a un patio desierto y se miraron con determinación, el demonio sonrió con sorna y mostro su verdadera apariencia a la chica que quedo en blanco, sus ojos cambiaron de esa tonalidad esmeralda a un ámbar profundo que ella conocía perfectamente y sus facciones se volvieron un poco mas infantiles, mostrando unos 18 años de edad _"Syaoran…"_pensó ella de inmediato, pero no se dejo intimidar y también mostro su apariencia, revelando sus ojos jade y su cabello cobre, aniñando al igual que el las facciones de su cara mostrando la edad que tenia cuando murió.

El chico no podía estar más pasmado, palideció de inmediato y su sonrisa burlona se borró de su cara al reconocer el rostro de la persona por la cual se encontraba en esa situación, "Sakura…" y en su pecho pareció renacer el latido olvidado de un corazón marchito y su estomago recordó bastante bien la sensación de mariposas revoloteando cuando vio el hermoso rostro de la mujer que alguna vez había amado. Pero recupero la compostura bastante rápido. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la terrible conmoción que le había causado y puso la expresión fría de hace unos momentos.

-¿Estas insinuando que con esa apariencia me vas a engatusar niña?

-No para nada "mocoso" – al instante a ambos se les vino a la cabeza la imagen del hermano mayor de ella y su cara de burla cada vez que se dirigía al chico ambarino bajo ese apodo, Syaoran nunca pensó que su hermana pudiera decirlo de una forma tan parecida.

-Menos mal, porque a mis ojos pareces un monstruo horrible – Se les vino otra vez la imagen de Toya, pero al contrario de enojarse, ella puso una cara de desconcierto.

-Mira demonio, no creo que nos estemos comportando como seres civilizados, supongo que has recibido al menos el mínimo de instrucción para no comportarte como un bebe de primaria.

-Si, y eso mismo va para ti ángel.

Sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a moverse, estaban ante la presencia de la persona que habían amado, ella totalmente desolada, el con un desconcierto difícil de superar.

-Supongo que por la forma en que hablas algo de tu ser humano todavía está en ti Miyasaki-san, eso quiere decir que eres un ángel recién estrenado – soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si y me siento orgullosa de ello, mi entrenamiento no fue para emprender misiones fáciles, así que no me molesta que me digas eso, porquería.

-Uy que miedo, la nena se dirigió a mi como "porquería" ¿Alguna otra adulación que desees hacerme pequeña?

-No, ya sabía yo que esa palabra te agradaría, pero bueno, eso es lo que menos me importa, he querido contactar contigo demonio, porque no quiero que te acerques mas a Daidouji-san.

-No lo hago, sin embargo, la influencia que Suzaku tiene sobre ella es más que suficiente, ya veras que con la noticia que le daré en cuanto salga del hospital correrá directo al suicidio.

-¡No serías capaz!

-Si lo seré, de eso y mucho mas, mis métodos son bastante refinados, nada que ver con esa escoria que toca a su objetivo, realmente repulsivos… - ella lo miro confundida, los demonios no hablaban así de sus colegas, entonces ¿Por qué este si? – bueno, supongo que eso es todo lo que teníamos que hablar – y sin decir más se esfumo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron entre ir al hospital a ver a Tomoyo, enfrentamientos visuales con su jefe, que frente al mundo era su "amante"… que lejos podían llegar las cosas, es verdad en una vida pasada lo habían sido, y ahora lo aparentaban, pero con cada día que pasaba pareciera como si las cosas no fueran a mejorar entre ellos. Eso era lo que pensaba ella, con cierto deje de tristeza, esa misión se había convertido en un estadio doloroso, no había querido que su amado terminara de esa manera, tenia que existir alguna solución…

_"Solo para estar contigo, __parece ser que __caer en la oscuridad puede ser el requisito para encontrar nuestra verdadera felicidad__… y si es necesario dejar la luz que me ha sido __encomendada, lo hare sin objetar una sola palabra, te amo tanto que me duele simplemente saber que sigues haciéndote daño, ese no eres tu, y de alguna forma inventare algo para retenerte otra vez a mi lado… apelare a todo mi ser para traerte de vuelta, eso es seguro"_

En algunos momentos pensaba que acercársele seria bastante peligroso, pero si no lo hacia Tomoyo se vería en peligro, el tenia una forma bastante pulida de ejercer su dominio sin verse directamente influenciado, y eso era algo que no le convenía a la chica para nada, decidió que lo mejor seria intentar detenerlo y para eso lo citó en el mismo patio del hospital donde habían revelado su verdadera identidad, desde ahí se podía ver a Tomoyo en su habitación descansando, así que se sentó en un banco y se dedicó a esperarlo.

Llegada la media noche se presentó el revuelo de un viento frío y lo vio de pie junto a ella, mirándola con sus profundos ojos ámbar, ella se puso en pie y lo miro amablemente.

-Viniste…

-Si, demonio y todo soy puntual.

-Lo se…

Flash back+++

Ella esperaba en el parque, algo debía habérsele pegado de el y esa era su puntualidad… aunque sincerándose, no era tanto por cumplir a una reunión, eso no era lo que la movía a estar ahí, era el deseo de ver a esa persona que amaba, pero era extraño, el no llegaba y ya iba para 15 minutos de retraso, se estaba preocupando, y pensaba francamente en ir a su apartamento a ver si algo le había sucedido, cuando vio su silueta a lo lejos, corriendo como un poseso y tomando aliento cuando por fin se vio al lado de la chica

-¿Estás bien?

-…Si… déjame… solo… tomar… un poco… de aliento… - la chica frotaba la espalda del joven mientras se recuperaba, luego, cuando ya se vio bien, el se puso de pie y le dirigió una sonrisa tierna – Lo siento mucho, se me presento un inconveniente, pero no fallare nunca a alguna de tus citas, llegare así tenga que mover cielo y tierra para lograrlo.

-Gracias – respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa sonrojándose suavemente.

Fin Flash back+++

"Me he convertido en un ser abominable… lo se, pero el tiempo lo ha escrito, y aunque te haya herido, te haya asesinado y te haya destrozado, esto que ha sucedido para mi no es mas que el recuerdo del ayer en el incondicionalmente veía de ti y te decía que te amaba y jamás te fallaría… y aun mantengo mi palabra, si tu así lo deseas, no faltare y estaré para ti y si es necesario eliminare a cualquiera que se atreva a molestarte o hacerte llorar de nuevo… aunque ese sea yo mismo"

Era insoportable, anhelaba tocar otra vez aquella piel suave, algo lo impulsaba a desear hacerlo, pero controlando su instinto, se mantuvo impertérrito ante la mirada dulce que tanto recordaba.

-Me alegra verte…

-No entiendo por que, no deberías alegrarte

-Pero lo hago, no pensé que lo cumplirías.

-Alguna vez hice una promesa de no faltar a una cita…

-Ya veo – ambos al parecer habían recordado lo mismo, pero eso solo significaba que… no seguro que no, absurdo, era imposible que su interlocutor recodara algo del pasado que habían compartido.

Ambos se miraron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, se veían tal cual se recordaban, aunque hubieran pasado diez años, aunque un abismo de dolor los hubiera separado, seguían recordándose, añorando algo que tal vez no volvería, pero que de alguna forma ambos tenían en su interior.

-Te cite… porque quería saber por que quieres dañar a Daidouji-san.

-Asuntos de trabajo, mi jefe me lo encomendó.

-Pero no es justo¿Acaso esa chica no ha sufrido lo suficiente?

-Eso no me importa, solo me importa hacer esto rápido y sin errores.

-Te creí alguien más sensato.

-¿Sensato¿Yo¿Un demonio?

-Un humano.

-Demonio.

-Humano, tú jamás podrás ser un demonio.

-¿Que te asegura esa afirmación chiquilla?

-Que al igual que yo fuiste un alma humana.

-Mate a alguien ¿No es eso una razón suficiente para ser un demonio?

-Lo es, pero también si te arrepintieras, podrías obtener el perdón de Kami-sama – el demonio la miro con crueldad, se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndose al edificio.

-Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, entonces me retiro ángel, me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo y si no te molesta, debo llevar una empresa, aunque lo pidas y lo supliques, el alma de esa mujer pertenecerá a mi bando – miró al interior de la habitación a la durmiente Tomoyo.

-No va a suceder, no lo permitiré

-Eso esta por verse… Sakura – al instante el ángel reaccionó "Me ha reconocido" pensó de inmediato.

-Tu… ¿Cómo¿Por que?

-Es difícil olvidar el rostro de la persona que asesinaste a sangre fría ¿Sabes?

-Así que… es solo eso…

-¿Por qué tendría que ser algo más? - expresión del chico era glacial, su mirada se veía peligrosa, pero ella solo se ruborizó y apretó la falda de su vestido blanco en sus manos.

-P… pensé que era… que era… por… por amor…

-El amor es una ilusión vana del mundo mortal Sakura, eso no existe, ni tampoco la salvación para mi alma

-¡Eso no es verdad! – la chica soltó de inmediato la falda y se irguió segura, los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad mientras negaba con la cabeza -… Eso no es verdad…

-¿Lo dices por el amor?, Sakura si eso en verdad existiera, yo no te hubiera matado de esa forma ¿Lo entiendes?, si eso existiera… Entonces… tú y yo aun estaríamos vivos y tal vez también casados… ¿No lo crees?

-No lo se…

-Si fuera así tal vez yo… tal vez yo no hubiera sentido celos… y si fuera así hubiera confiado mas en ti ¿No te parece que lo que pasó con nosotros es la prueba más tangible de que ese sentimiento no existe?

-No lo creo… además… aun tengo algo que debes conocer… algo que tu me diste cuando aun estábamos vivos, que me diste el día de mi cumpleaños - levanto la mano izquierda y el sorprendido ambarino vio brillar un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado en el.

-Es un anillo de compromiso… el anillo… que compre para ti… - dijo con voz estrangulada por la emoción.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Este anillo es la prueba real de que sigo esperando por ti, aun después de la muerte ¿Acaso eso no se llama amor¿Acaso esperarte por tanto tiempo no es amor? – el chico extendió sus alas negras como la noche y se dispuso a irse sin decir una palabra, pero ella se percato de eso y también extendió las suyas, dando al igual que el un paso hacia adelante.

-Espera por favor Syaoran – el ángel tomo la mano del demonio que al instante se quedó muy quieto.

-Aún lo conservas… Y además… aun sabes mi nombre…

-Si, y no quiero que te vallas hasta que me expliques por que estas aquí y de esa manera… además quiero saber… si aun crees en mi… si aun me amas tanto como yo a ti.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – había un tinte de dolor en sus palabras. – llevo tanto tiempo tratando de convencerme que esto que siento por ti no es amor, llevo tanto tiempo tratando de enterrar este dolor ¿Por qué Sakura¿Por qué aun dices eso?

-Porque sea en la vida o en la muerte mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.

-¿Qué?

-Te digo que aun te amo, te amo mas que cuando estábamos vivos, te amo tanto que tu ausencia me esta matando, me esta quitando la luz que Kami-sama me obsequio, te amo tanto que tu mirada indiferente me duele, mas bien debo preguntarte yo a ti ¿Por qué me haces tu esto a mi? Yo creí que te habías olvidado completamente de mí.

-Porque… eso es… porque ¡tu eres un ángel y yo un demonio! En vida manche mis manos con la sangre cálida de tu cuerpo, debes saberlo, yo te mate, mis manos te mataron a puñaladas¡a sangre fría!

-Lo se, lo se bien, aun recuerdo esa noche¿Y sabes? No me importa, tu presencia es más importante que eso¿No lo entiendes? Para mi eres mas valioso que cualquier otra persona.

-Pero Sakura… No lo entiendo ¿Cómo puedes amarme¿Cómo puedes sentir aun eso por mí? No te entiendo, yo te mate, estas enamorada de tu asesino.

-Si y también del que fue mi amigo, del que fue mi novio, del que supo ser mi amante hasta esa noche oscura en que malinterpretó todo lo que ocurrió, porque incluso en ese momento supe entenderlo, porque en ese instante supe amarlo tanto como él lo hacía.

-Sakura…

-Por favor Syaoran, ábreme tu corazón, con esa actitud me estas hiriendo, me haces pensar que la única que amo de verdad en nuestra relación fui yo… que solo tu me importabas a mi, sin ser correspondida… me das a entender que tus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como decías – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sofocó un sollozo llevándose la mano que antes había levantado frente a el a su boca, llorando a mares, los ojos del demonio se iluminaron y de un momento a otro las dudas respecto a los sentimientos que profesaba hacia aquella chica fueron disipadas.

-¿Y entonces tú que crees que eres fuiste y serás para mí? La persona o ente más precioso… - le toco el rostro contemplando sus ojos llorosos – mi hermoso tesoro, la persona que más he amado…

-Sya… Syao… ran… - hipó con la voz emocionada y llena de felicidad. – mi Syaoran… - pudo articular luego de haberse calmado un poco.

-Sakura… perdóname por favor… yo no quise, yo no sabía que hacía… fui cegado por los celos…

-Si, eso pensé…

-Me alegra mucho saber que eres un ángel Sakura, eres el ángel de Tomoyo ahora, como fuiste el mío cuando estábamos vivos.

-Gracias, Syaoran, pero aun no me queda claro ¿Por qué eres un demonio?

-Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue…

Flash Back+++

La oscuridad era lo único que mis ojos divisaban, una oscuridad tan densa y tan pesada que se sentía como una carga enorme en mi cuerpo, tan grande que no podía moverme y aunque lo quisiera, no lo iba a hacer, porque no podía verme ni la palma de mi mano, dure así lo que calcule fueron años, varios años de tormento, no físico, mas bien psicológico, no podía reaccionar ante los dos pecados mas fuertes que podía cometer una persona y que yo había hecho en cuestión de 6 horas: primero asesinato y luego suicidio…

Pausa+++

-U… un momento… tú… ¿tú te suicidaste? - ella le tomo el rostro y lo miró seriamente sin creer aun en sus palabras.

-Si… patético ¿No?

-No es eso… es que… ¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya muy tarde, y además, añádele el hecho de que ya estabas muerta, si tan solo no hubiera hecho eso, y mucho menos a ti… - tenía en su rostro una sonrisa triste, la única que podía mostrar la carga sentimental que estaba experimentando.

-Pero no debiste hacerlo… era tu vida…

-No sabes, mas bien no entiendes el dolor que se siente, y me alegro… fue tan horrible… y es que tu eras tan preciosa para mi… en ningún momento lo dude, en cuanto te vi así, el dolor fue tan fuerte, solo pude coger la misma navaja con que supongo te mate a ti y me degollé… sin meditar sin saber ya nada…

-Syaoran…. – ella se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo del demonio – Syaoran…

-Y eso fue porque… ¿Por qué fue? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que en ocasiones lo olvido – la apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo estando casi ausente, hundido en sus recuerdos – Ah si… eso fue porque vivir una vida sin ti ya no tendría sentido, porque un cuerpo vacío sin alma… ocupado por la esencia de un demonio no valdría la pena ¿Si?, ya no sería mi vida, ya no más… y si aún lo fuera… ¿Qué iba a hacer sin el corazón de mi alma?

-S… Syaoran… - ella se ruborizo fuertemente.

-El no amarte era una mentira tan grande como el mundo, en realidad aun lo hago y mucho, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, aunque desee negarlo ambos somos parte el uno del otro ¿Verdad?

-Si.

Continúa Flash back+++

Y cuando pensaba que ya nada podría ser peor, se presentó ante mi la oportunidad de volver al mundo, causando daño, pero la hallé, y la acepté sin titubear, convenciéndome que es sería mi forma de redimirme, la única forma en que un despreciable ser de alas negras podría vivir, la única forma en que podría mantener el recuerdo que me hería alejado, teniendo en el fondo la vaga esperanza de alcanzar la misericordia de Kami…

Fin Flash back+++

Ella le tomo la mano suavemente y le dio una caricia casi imperceptible, luego lo miró con intensidad y su semblante serio hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde que escuchó el relato.

-¿Quieres expiar tu pecado?

-Si.

-¿No importa lo que diga tu jefe?

-No, en realidad, yo nunca quise hacerle caso, yo al igual que tu he estado cuidando de Daidouji-san.

-Syaoran… - sin dudarlo, volvió a abrazarlo y lo besó dulcemente en los labios – juntos veremos la forma de alcanzar tu perdón, Kami-sama es tan bueno que seguro lo permitirá…

Escondidos en las sillas de aquel patio desierto, ángel y demonio se besaron hasta extenuarse, parecían quitarse el aliento que ya no poseían en cada ardiente y fervoroso beso que se daban, amándose por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, disfrutando el sabor anhelado del ser amado, sin importar el bando al que pertenecían, sin importar ya nada aparte de ellos y el sentimiento compartido, volviendo a sentir el deseo carnal por el otro, deseando estar juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Creo que es hora de separarnos… Syaoran…

-Lo se…

-Quiero verte… sin ser Suzaku.

-Si yo también quiero verte, sin ser Kiyoko.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Mañana vamos a mi apartamento¿Esta bien?

-Si.

Se retiraron y al día siguiente dieron de alta a Tomoyo, Kiyoko le regalo un ramo de rosas y la acompaño a su casa, siendo ese día el cumpleaños de su amiga, reunió a los allegados y organizó una pequeña reunión. En ella también se encontraba Suzaku, y Kiyoko suspiró debatiéndose entre un sentimiento de desesperanza y amor, que la observadora Tomoyo no pasó en alto.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Suzaku, la forma en que lo miras no es estrictamente profesional.

-Yo…

-Pienso que debes decírselo muy pronto, Suzaku piensa renunciar al la compañía, me lo dijo ayer en el hospital cuando fue a visitarme.

-Daidouji-san…

-Tomoyo, no quiero formalismos con una de las personas que salvó mi vida.

-Esta bien, a cambio ¿Puedes decirme Kiyoko?

-¡Claro!

-Tomoyo… Suzaku y yo compartimos un pasado, un pasado que nadie conoce y que si llegaras a saber te resultaría profundamente doloroso. Yo lo amo, desde ese pasado, y se que el también lo hace, sin embrago, por el bien de una persona que puede verse involucrada y ser dañada al estar nosotros unidos, no formalizamos nada – confesó la chica de ojos ámbar tomándose un trago de champagne, Tomoyo la miró profundamente impresionada, colocó una mano en el hombro se su compañera y le sonrió.

-¿No crees que las cosas empeorarían si su relación sigue de esa manera?, pienso que deberías hablar con el y solucionar tu problema lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario se herirán mas cada vez que se encuentren.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Si, el amor es un sentimiento puro, que puede traspasar barreras, tiempo y espacio, y también, puede ser la llave para la salvación de un ser que esta extraviado – vio a lo lejos a su señor prometido Eriol Hiraguizawa y se retiro sin decir nada más, Sakura se quedó mirándola sin entender del todo lo que esa chica le había dicho¿Acaso había descubierto que eran…? quien sabe, pero lo mejor era mantenerse al margen y cuidar aun más de ella.

Cuando la reunión se terminó, dejó a Tomoyo con Eriol, y Suzaku y ella se dirigieron al apartamento de el que estaba ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar bastante cómodo cerca de un lugar con una gran cantidad e cerezos en flor, y como era primavera, estaba floreciendo, dándole al paisaje un aspecto casi sobrenatural, iban en el auto de el, ya que ella no había llevado el suyo, y el trayecto lo hicieron en un silencio casi sepulcral, en el que ninguno sabia que decir, pero que se sentía cómodo, por estar al lado de la persona anhelada. Cuando llegaron, ella de inmediato reconoció el lugar.

-Este lugar… acaso… ¿No era tu…?

-Si, este era mi apartamento¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si…

-Sigue por favor, esta oscureciendo, y alguno de los espías de mi jefe puede vernos.

-Gracias.

Se acomodaron en la sala del lugar y cambiaron sus apariencias de Suzaku y Kiyoko a las de Sakura y Syaoran, ángel y demonio, que compartían un pasado en común y que se amaban. Ella le sonrió suavemente y se sentó en las piernas de el, tocando el rostro del joven, volviendo a reconocer las facciones que aun vivían en la mente y que la piel deseaba sentir, esa piel que no lo había conocido, que no lo había palpado, sintiendo ambos el sentimiento cálido que se despertaba cuando estaban juntos, sintiendo aquella confortable comodidad que se siente después de un largo viaje y llegas a casa.

… Definitivamente estaban en casa… nada de eso podría cambiarlo, la piel del otro era su hogar, fuera donde fuera, en el cielo o en el infierno… Besos tímidos comenzaron a entrar en juego, al igual que tenues caricias y sonrisas dirigidas al otro desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El calor comenzaba a aumentar entre ellos y el la tomo en sus brazos, trasladándola una de las habitaciones del apartamento que alguna vez le había pertenecido, la única que no había tocado, la única que se conservaba, aquella en la que guardaba los objetos que habían pertenecido a ella cuando estuvo en vida, todo ese tiempo la busco en los recuerdos que tenían los objetos que le pertenecieron, había deseado sentir su esencia, su aliento junto al suyo, respirando el mismo aire, envenenándose y perdiéndose en su exquisita mirada y ahora estaba allí, ofreciéndose libremente, amándolo tanto como en el pasado.

-Aunque este sea un cuerpo etéreo… Syaoran, por favor se cuidadoso.

-Ya lo se, ahora, por favor, relájate un poco, estas muy tensa.

-¿Yo tensa? Jajajajaja – soltó una risa nerviosa, casi histérica dejándolo en blanco – ¡No se que te hace pensar eso! – dijo en un tono de voz mas alto del que usualmente usaba, su amante se quedó mirándola en silencio sin realizar ningún movimiento y luego soltó una carcajada - ¿De que te ríes?

-Jajajaja eres muy linda Sakura, estas gritando, dime¿Tienes miedo? – ella se ruborizo con fuerza y miro a otro lado, el sonrió suavemente y le tomo el mentón mansamente haciendo que lo mirara – Yo no te voy a dañar… no al menos esta vez.

-Syaoran – el tenía una expresión melancólica.

-Créeme esta vez, yo no quiero hacerte daño – el cuerpo del chico tembló presa del temor a ser rechazado – No como ese día, no como antes, yo solo quiero saber que soy tuyo, solo quiero ser una mas de tus posesiones, por favor Sakura, acéptame, por favor no me niegues la ultima gota de felicidad que pueda probar por la eternidad.

-Nunca te voy a rechazar¿Acaso no te he dicho antes que te amo más que a nada? – se sonrojó aun más cuando el volvió a rozar sus caderas con las de ella y sintió su erección tocando suavemente su femineidad – Ahhh Syaoran…

-Sakura… -la besó con delicadeza, recorriendo con suaves besos la boca de la chica.

-Hazme tuya… Syaoran… en este momento no me importa nada… - se mordió los labios cuando sintió otro movimiento por parte de el, ahogando un gemido y temblando suavemente entre sus brazos.

El sonrió y apoyó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la miró directamente a los ojos, hechizándose en aquella nebulosa esmeralda, decidido a amarla, decidido a luchar por una oportunidad, a luchar por el perdón por parte de Dios.

"Kami-sama… ¿Que ocurriría si un ángel y un demonio se enamoran¿Y si el demonio quiere poseer al ángel?..."

Aunque asustada, adentrarse en aquellos profundos ojos ambarino le hizo olvidar algo de su temor, tal vez seria la seguridad que le daba estar con él, tal vez fuera esa promesa hecha hace unos instantes, "quiero ser tuyo" le había dicho, ella también quería pertenecerle, quería ser de él, solamente de él, lo había deseado tanto cuando estaban vivos, y ahora que ese deseo estaba por cumplirse, no sabia si reír o llorar de felicidad pura. Y entonces recordó un deseo desesperado que había pedido en uno de sus entrenamientos.

_"Quiero verte Syaoran… no importa si por ello pierdo la luz que me fue concedida…"_

Y ahora se cumplía, se estaba cumpliendo el deseo mas anhelado de su corazón, verla, tocarla, amarla, descendió lentamente, entrando poco a poco en ella, sintiendo aquella suave piel ajustarse perfectamente a la suya, jadeando por el placer que aquello les producía, veía su cabello desparramado en la almohada, su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos entrecerrados, su rostro más ruborizado que antes, y aquella expresión de dolor que le indicaba que a pesar de ser un ser etéreo, su cuerpo aún conservaba aquella inocencia con que la había enviado a la tumba.

"¿Es posible para el demonio entrar en tu misericordia Kami –sama¿Es posible cuando esta arrebatándote uno de tus preciados tesoros?

¿Puede alguien sentir tan desesperadamente la presencia de una persona¿Puede ser posible amar tanto¿Es posible amar mas allá de las barreras?... si… es posible, ella misma lo estaba haciendo, rompiendo las reglas impuestas, mezclando su luz con la oscuridad de su amado, mezclando su esencia con la de el, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, aferrándose a la única presencia que podía dar luz a su vida, era un ángel, aunque sus alas dijeran lo contrario, Syaoran era su ángel, el alma que custodiaba su existencia, el corazón que se le había otorgado materializado en una persona, el simplemente, venia a ser su todo… y ahora… ahora lo sentía mas que nunca, cuando el comenzó a marcar un cadencioso y suave ritmo con las caderas que termino apagando hasta la ultima neurona que la hiciera dudar o temer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"Kami-sama… por favor perdóname, pero estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, Kami-sama, es la felicidad completa a lo que me estoy enfrentando, esto es el paraíso sin lugar a dudas, el paraíso es… el lugar donde se encuentra lo que mas amas"_

Ahora mismo, ambos perdían el sentido de las cosas, solo importaba ese ser que estaba entre sus brazos, habían esperado tanto… suaves gemidos por parte de ella inundaban la habitación, al mismo tiempo que el gruñía y jadeaba, acariciando cada rincón de la piel de la mujer que esa noche había hecho suya, tomado sus manos, reconociendo cada centímetro de aquella piel perfumada, sintiendo cada estremecimiento de ella, besándola con devoción, entregándose a ella, volviéndose tan vulnerable, que ella podría hacer con el lo que quisiera y el no diría nada ni se quejaría, en verdad la amaba tanto… había sido un tonto al tratar de convencerse que el amor no existía, si lo hacía , y lo retribuía después de todo con los sentimientos que venían de ella y que eran la correspondencia a los que el mismo le profesaba.

"Quiero obtener el perdón y para ello, debo expiar el pecado que he cometido y aunque te deseo no se como hacer para borrar el pasado que me ha marcado…"

No podía dejar de mirarlo, lo estrechó más en sus brazos cuando sintió que todo se volvía blanco, la pasión se había desbordado, y las sensaciones se tornaban mas exquisitas desde que ella había optado por seguir el ritmo que el le estaba marcando, besó el cuello de su amado y recorrió el camino desde su oreja hasta sus labios, labios que besó fogosamente y que terminó mordiendo cuando el primer orgasmo de su existencia la asaltó con violencia y la hizo gritar, al mismo tiempo que el temblaba y se dejaba caer en los brazos de su amante en un gruñido final de jubilo, cuidando de no aplastarla.

Había sido…

Se miraron con amor y algo parecido a la culpa y el arrepentimiento, pero de repente ella sonrió y lo beso dulcemente en la frente, acariciaba su rostro y volvía a sonreir, entonces, las alas de él desaparecieron y ambos escucharon la voz de Kami en sus mentes

**"****Ahora tu que has dejado de ser un demonio por decreto mío, tendrás que expiar tus pecados en el purgatorio, será una estancia dolorosa y en algunos momentos será agonizante¿Estas dispuesto a sufrir el castigo que te permita expiar tu pecado y volver a lado de tu amada?****"**

"Lo hare… hare lo que sea para volver a estar en los brazos de aquella que tanto amo"

**"****E****ntonces así será, alístate, en cuanto termine la noche serás transportado al lugar que te asignare"**

_"Muchas gracias Kami-sama"_

"Si muchísimas gracias Kami-sama…"

**"Agradéceselo a ella, por su intercesión obtuviste el perdón a tus pecados, puede ser, que caer de nuevo en el amor y el romance, vuelva el alma de las personas al camino del bien"**

Esa noche ángel y demonio sonrieron de nuevo juntos, esa noche el atisbo de un futuro bienaventurado se abría ante sus brazos, no importaba si fuera en 5, 10, 20 o 100 años, la espera sería amena porque sabían que al final estarían por siempre juntos.

Y en el cielo una chica con voz dulce y risueña sonrió al Rey de todo el universo, abrazándolo y mirando a la pareja.

**"Hiciste bien tu trabajo, Tomoyo-chan"**

La chica se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y miró a la Tierra, donde había dado su ultimo aliento hacia algunos minutos, al lado del ángel del que se había enamorado, al lado de Eriol, tomó la mano de su amado en cuanto lo vio, hizo una inclinación respetuosa ante Dios y salió a enfrentar su bienaventurado destino.

**FIN**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, este es un regalito demasiado retrasado de navidad, tómenlo como un abrebocas para la cantidad de cosas que pienso publicar en enero, respecto a la historia… **__**ummm**__** contiene un **__**lemon**__** o lime**____** Ustedes saben de eso mas que yo, el hecho, se me **__**difculto**__** algo escribirlo, porque nunca antes lo había hecho, espero que tengan piedad y comenten algo sobre como quedo, por lo pronto me voy a dormir, es algo tarde, y respecto a la actualización de mi otro fi, ya va en camino, no me agarren a patadas, porque seguramente muchos de ustedes lo estarán haciendo XD…**_


End file.
